


And Sang Makes Three

by PointyObjects



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Best Friends, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Mutual Pining, My First Work in This Fandom, Please Kill Me, Workplace Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 07:09:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17824211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PointyObjects/pseuds/PointyObjects
Summary: Kagome is just trying to get by, living alone in the city, when two unlikely friends find their way into her life.





	And Sang Makes Three

Her hand paused over the form she was filling out. She wrote intentionally slowly, so it displayed her nicest, neatest handwriting. She carefully selected her pen from the cacophony of offerings in the small chip on her desk, tattooed with the names of local businesses and prescription medications that she'd never heard of. Now, despite her preparations, there was an ugly black mark marring her otherwise perfect lettering.

He was here. 

Surrounded by at least a dozen other volunteers, fifty or so animals and an ungodly amount of people milling around inside and outside of the building, she could still tell he was there. 

She could smell him.

Even admitting it to herself made her lip curl and both eyes roll. She didn't like that she could tell when he walked into a room, but she just could. Refusing any wayward thoughts of a ‘connection’ between them, Kagome exhaled, and focused on the adoption papers before her and not the ponytailed, muscled man no doubt approaching her.

“...so, aside from sticking with a grain-free diet, it looks like you're all set.”

The couple before her smiled, and hugged their newest addition closer. He was a welcome change from the myriad of abandoned strays that were usually left at the doorsteps of the shelter. All the same, he was older, blind in one eye and walked with a pronounced limp. Even so, Kagome rubbed the space between his ears and bid him farewell. As the couple walked their new dog out of the lobby, Kagome's smile stayed in place, but grew strained as the scent behind her intensified. Instead of allowing him the satisfaction of surprising her, Kagome whirled and maintained a deadpan stare, despite the sight before her. To keep her composure, she narrowed her focus to the things that would elicit a response appropriate for the setting and circumstance. She chose to take in the paint splatters on his shirt and pants, not how both articles of clothing stretched over his toned body. Even though she wanted to stare into his eyes like a silly schoolgirl, she zeroed in on the small cut and closing spot of blood blooming on the side of his cheek, telling herself that even if it was his, she didn't care. And instead of the stupid, sideways grin he was wearing, Kagome worried at her lip and thought about how annoying the stubble on his chin would feel against her face and thighs.

‘Thighs?! No, no!’ she thought angrily, betraying the thoughts in her head with a frustrated huff and a flare of her nostrils. Before she could school her features back to indifference, the face opposite of hers broke into a grin that was half Cheshire Cat, half Big Bad Wolf.

“Penny for your thoughts?” he asked, the husky timbre of his voice washing over her. 

She retracted her last coherent thought and decided that is was all Big Bad Wolf.

“No,” Kagome replied, straightening her resolve and the stack of papers before her. Both were meant to center her thoughts and neither were making much difference. She’d only been a volunteer for a few months, so far, and nearly every encounter with him left her a little more on edge. As per usual, he would saunter in, as if time was no factor, and envelop the entire room with his scent. Kagome didn't know why she could pick it up so quickly; it wasn't sexy or musky, or anything like the insipid ads on TV with a man jumping into an ocean or riding a horse. It was more akin to the smell of soil that always seemed to cling to her baby brother's football cleats. Not always pleasant, but familiar.

“Well, if you’re not busy-”

“I am. I’m very busy,” she lied. Technically, she was off the clock. Her last appointment just walked out of the door, and she was supposed to leave halfway through their adoption process anyway. Kagome told herself that she stayed because she wanted to meet the family who would be taking home her favorite shelter occupant. They sounded thrilled over the phone and she didn’t want to miss an opportunity to size them up in person. Not to mention the line of people that were nearly out of the front doors when she arrived that morning. It was no question that the shelter was understaffed for the summer, and once they decided to discount adoption fees, Kagome knew she would be on her feet for the better part of her shift. 

She absolutely, definitely, did not stay because she was used to seeing Kouga, and conveniently hadn’t for the entire day. Her day was spent focusing on the animals for which she cared, not some cocky, ruggedly handsome, annoying guy who almost always arrived to his shift covered in mud or some other undesirable substance. 

Kouga cocked his head to one side, looking skeptically at her. “I just need a hand with something. Then you’re free to continue ignoring me.”

An eye roll and exasperated sigh later, Kagome was following him outside, among a throng of people, walking dogs on rented leashes around the grassy area that surrounded the shelter. In a shady part of the parking lot was a rust-colored jeep, and Kagome counted the number of people milling around before she continued behind Kouga. Distracted though she was by the broad shoulders that moved in front of her, she wasn’t stupid. The minimal contact they had (primarily him flirting or being generally irresistible while bandaging the leg of an equally adorable animal) was not a substitute for trust. She intentionally stood a few feet back as he opened the trunk of his car.

Her walls, however, came crumbling down when, shivering in a bundle of towels and blankets, was a dark brown ball of fur. Kagome all but climbed in the back of the vehicle, uncovering him as carefully as a present. She fought against (and lost) a coo at what she found; a brown pup, curled in on himself, whimpering helplessly. She knew from her limited training that she shouldn’t be too quick to scoop up any animal, no matter how small or harmless they seemed, but this one looked like he belonged as close to her chest as possible. 

‘Wha...who...where did you find him?” she asked, over her shoulder, her hand hovering over his tiny head. A thousand questions flooded her mind at once. Why was he so small? Where was his mother? How did Kouga find him?

“He was in the alley behind my apartment...I think he was abandoned…” he said, quietly. 

Kagome looked at him, the sadness in his voice plucking at her heartstrings. Her mother told her she was too sympathetic for this gig. She would take in any animal in need, and her desire to do so was in overdrive. “Poor baby,” she said, finally stroking the fur on the top of his head. It was baby soft, and she could almost swear that he pressed his tiny head further into her hand, even as his eyes remained shut. “Should we bring him in? I’m sure it won’t be a problem finding him a home…”

“I don’t know if we should do that…”

“Why not? He’ll probably only need a few shots-”

“Kagome-”

“...he’s a little on the small side, but nothing some soft food won’t cure-”

“Kagome, he’s not-”

“...and he’s such a little cutie-”

“I can’t take him in there.” Kouga spoke with an air of finality, that stopped Kagome’s ministrations over the pup’s soft head. 

“Why not?” She could feel her hands begin to shake. “What’ll happen if we take him in there?”

“He’s...we just can’t okay?” he told her. Kagome straightened, looking for the overconfident man who usually graced her shift at the animal shelter. Before her stood a very different Kouga; scratching the back of his neck, avoiding her gaze and wringing his hands. 

“Why not?” she repeated, jumping down carefully from the vehicle and walking over to him. 

Kouga sighed. “They’ll call Animal Control. They’ll...take him away.”

Kagome swallowed audibly. Something about the connotation of ‘away’ didn’t feel like ‘away to another shelter’. She tried to think of a reason why Animal Control would have to get involved. He was too young to be feral, too small to be of any real harm to anyone. Nothing came to mind that prevented her from carrying him into the shelter and registering him, except for the pleading in Kouga’s voice. She knew from her brief run-ins with him that he was almost as soft-hearted toward animals as she was, and she guessed that for every animal that he saved and brought in, he had two more that he just decided to keep in his home and nurse to health. She had to admit that the thought of Kouga surrounded by a cacophony of animals was a distractingly adorable thought, and if she had an apartment that allowed so much as one animal, she would have filled the roster within moments of volunteering at the shelter. 

“Kouga, he’s so tiny; he probably needs medicine and soft food-”

“-I fed him earlier today. I gave him the same thing I give my other wolv-” Kouga said, stopping himself with a stammer and a blush. 

Kagome stared open-mouthed at the man before her. It took her a few moments to articulate the word Kouga left hanging between them. “W...Wolves?” she breathed. “You have...you have wolves? At your house?!” Her voice when from harsh whisper to shriek in mere moments, and she felt herself beginning to flail at the thought of someone living with wolves domestically.

In an instant, Kouga softly placed two fingers over her pursed lips, before she could begin screaming. “Try to keep it down,” he told her, glancing around, and missing her hands batting at his fingers. “Yeah, I’ve found a few of them over the years, and I’d rather...ya know, help them out on my own, than hand them over to someone who doesn’t know how to care for them.”

“How do you know how to care for them?” Kagome asked, accusingly. 

“Instincts. And Google.” Kouga’s wolfish grin returned, and Kagome told herself she should have known. He was more in tune with these animals than just caring for them. He probably howled to the moon with them, too. She tried not to imagine the long column of his throat under moonlight.

“Even so, you shouldnt...you know, keep them in your house.”

“Apartment,” he corrected. “And why not? You got something against wolves?”

“Of course not,” she answered, resuming her ministrations on the patch of soft hair between her wolf's eyes. He buried his head in the crook of her elbow, and Kagome wondered what color his eyes could be. “I like animals more than I like most people.”

“I asked about wolves,” he pressed. Kagome felt his shadow move over her. In all their interactions, somehow his height and girth escaped her notice. Neither seemed important when there was a wounded animal to care for, or when he was retelling the story of why he and a litter of kittens were covered in mud. Somehow he looked over her now and she couldn't help but be enveloped by his presence. HIs demeanor was usually playful and light, but there was a weight around them that she couldn’t shake off. 

Kagome huffed against the impending argument. “I like them, okay?” She almost felt defensive, even though she had no reason to. “Not that I’ve been around many, since, you know,...we live in a major metropolitan city and everything.” She wanted to comment on her great track record with all the dogs in the shelter, but somehow thought that might come across as an insult. And her childhood cat, Buyo, was far too moody and temperamental to be likened to anything resembling a canine. 

“They’re not the same as dogs,” he said, softer, nearly reading her mind. 

Had his voice not lowered an octave and sent a warm pulse down her spine, Kagome probably would have told him off for talking down to her. Instead, she shifted, bringing her elbow as close to her face as possible, pressing the tiny pup to the space between. Heat radiated off of his head, and she could have sworn she heard a whimper escape his tiny throat. “You sound very invested in a pup that you’re no doubt going to ask me to care for.” 

A large calloused hand moved over the pup’s head, and softly grazed Kagome’s cheek. “So you’ll take him?”

Kagome sighed and turned her head, trying desperately to ignore the hand that was igniting her face and neck. “My apartment doesn’t allow animals,” she spoke, as if she weren’t already devising a plan to sneak him in without the notice of her landlord. 

“It won't be long. He's already attached to you, so he'll listen if you train him to keep quiet.” Kouga surprised her with the desperation in his voice. 

Kagome straightened herself and drew on what boldness she could muster. Kouga was tall and strong, imposing and caring and clearly had a fondness for things soft and smaller than him. Each of these quality made her stomach feel light and her tongue heavy. Swallowing the last shred of nervousness, Kagome spoke again, and intentionally leaned into his hand.

“And you'll help me out, right?” she asked as innocently as she knew how. Months of spending her nights and weekends with doe-eyed animals helped her perfect her pout, but she almost lost her facial expression when he looked almost as scared as she felt. Before she could contemplate how next to wield her newfound power, Kouga schooled his features, but remained motionless. 

“What do you need my help for? I’ve seen you with the animals in there,” he began, motioning to the door of the shelter. “You’re a natural.”

“Yeah, with dogs and cats and iguanas, but not with a wolf. And you clearly have some...connection with them.” When he didn't seem to budge, she resorted to something just short of a whine. “Come on; it could be fun.” In theory, it could be fun. Her apartment was stark white and too quiet; some life around the place wouldn’t hurt. And having a friend (or something very like it) could be nice. Since moving to the city, Kagome had yet to connect with a single neighbor, and she wasn’t looking forward to starting classes in the fall without a friend in sight. She still wasn’t sure of her major, and she knew that floundering around wouldn’t help her cause. If this was the universe sending her a friend (or two), Kagome was not in a position to complain.

Kouga sighed, and ran a hand over his forehead and dark hair. “Fine. I guess I could help you out.”

She offered him her first genuine smile in the span of time that they knew each other, and he followed her to her car. While initially embarrassed about the mound of laundry in her backseat, Kouga offered the idea that it would be a great way to sneak him into her apartment. Once a small dent was made in her pile of clothing (and any truly personal effects were tucked at the bottom of said pile), the two agreed that he would follow her to her apartment and make sure that her fear of being caught with hian animal didn’t get her caught. Kagome made sure that he was sere from the front seat, and waited for Kouga to get into his car. She briefly wondered if she accepted the challenge because of her devotion towards the care of an innocent animal, or something she was trying to prove to Kouga. 

Without meaning to (or even knowing about it for several weeks), Kagome developed a reputation around the shelter amongst the employees and volunteers. She didn’t go out for drinks with everyone at the end of the day. She had a few admirers, but any who were too subtle were ignored, and any who tried to ask her out were rejected. She kept herself busy and seemed above idle gossip and chit-chat, eschewing the crowded breakroom in the shelter for eating ( and often sharing) her lunch in one of the trailers with the animals. Instead of endearing, her coworkers and fellow volunteers labeled her as stuck up, and returned the favor in ignoring her.The only person she could not shake, even if she wanted to, was Kouga. While not attached at her hip, he always found time to speak to her during the day, though sometimes, it was more annoying than endearing. 

The day she decided to confront him about it, she could barely find him. The playard was empty as rain loomed in the horizon and he wasn't to be seen in any of the clinic exam rooms. It wasn't until an hour later that she stumbled upon him in one of the trailers, crouched down and reaching into one of the kennels. His voice was low and deep as he spoke consolingly to one of the dogs inside, who accepted his words and ministrations happily. 

“...don’t you worry; we’re gonna find you the best family ever. Those knuckleheads don’t know what they’re missing…”

Kagome watched for a few moments more, before retreating from the trailer. She resolved to give him a little more slack from then on. She surmised that he was annoying to her, possibly because they shared a mutual affection for animal life that was lacking for their fellow human. A flaw, to be sure, but one that she could overlook, for the most part.   
************************************************************

Kouga followed behind Kagome’s car, trying not to grip the steering wheel too hard. It was all worn leather and sun scorched either way, but he figured that if he told himself to relax enough, his brain might actually start doing it.

There was no reason for him to be nervous. Time showed him again and again that Kagome was the most qualified person to care for any animal, wolf or otherwise, that he knew, save for himself. Instead of relegating herself to only certain jobs, she took on nearly whatever task that was asked of her. Her only flaw was her ability to resist his charms, which his friends told him could sometimes border on annoying. 

No, she was more than qualified to care for his newest finding. He was not,in any way, testing her to see how she would respond to a wolf. Even if that was his intention, he couldn’t very well go about it any other way. Inviting him over his place would be awkward and potentially dangerous, considering the number of wolves he was currently housing. And he was honest in saying that he couldn’t take on any more. If his agreement with his uncle went through as planned, he long ago exceeded the number of animals that would be joining him. All of these reasons culminated to a reasonably believable lie. 

Kouga parked behind Kagome’s car and hopped out, as she gingerly lifted the basket of laundry out the backseat of her car. He moved to help her, but by the time he reached her side, she’d managed to balance the basket, and shut the car door with her hip. Kouga walked behind her, willing himself to ignore the result of that visual, and the attention it brought to her legs and hips. 

Kouga was more than aware that Kagome wa good-looking, perhaps even beautiful, and in any other case of attraction, he was none too shy about letting his subject know that he was aware. In Kagome’s case, he watched too many of her fellow volunteers make inappropriate passes at her, or attempt to dazzle her with grand gestures to know that such advances didn’t work well. Her rejections were known and feared, and left plenty of opportunity for Kouga to brandish his own techniques of finessing her, namely getting on her nerves and getting her to adopt a stray wolf. 

After a few minutes and turns of passing her key between them, Kouga stood outside of her apartment door. He knew from experience and basic decorum, that this was where they would part ways. Before he could gracefully exit, Kagome peppered him with questions, her nervousness palpable in the narrow and dimly lit hallway. 

“So, I don’t have a lot of furniture, or anywhere for him to sleep… and, what should I feed him? Does he need to drink milk?”

Kouga showed his palms to silence her barrage of questions, trying answer each one accordingly. “He’ll probably want to sleep next to you and milk should be okay, but if you have any ground meat, that should be okay too.”

Kagome hesitated. “Should I...should I cook it? Do wolves like cooked meat?”

“Coming from you, he’ll probably eat anything.”

“What does that mean?”

“He just...he’s gonna see you as his alpha, eventually. You could give him a head of broccoli, and he’d probably eat it,” Kouga saved. He wasn’t really lying. At some point, if she decided to keep and care for him, the cub would grow attached and follow any reasonable command she gave him. Kouga. Under no such familial influence couldn’t help but remember that she had the same effect on him as well, whether or not she knew it. “Don’t worry about it too much about it tonight. I’ll see you tomorrow, and bring you some stuff.”

Kagome nodded, and clutched the basket tighter, but made no motion to move inside her apartment. Extending a hand and squeezing her shoulder. Kouga willed her to meet his gaze. “Hey, you’re going to do great. If you need me,” he began, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a slip of paper. “Here’s my number and address.” He tucked the paper into her laundry basket, next to a slip of magenta fabric with a similarly colored trim that briefly distracted him with musings of what the full garment looked like. Kagome seemed unfazed and smiled in thanks for the help he offered. So as no to make her feel uncomfortable, he left before she opened the door to her home.

As he left the hallway and ventured back to his truck, he hoped that she wouldn’t later question the readiness with which he gave her his information.

****************************************************************************  
“Don't wander…” Kagome called out across the park. She only meant it halfheartedly; her wolf was kept inside for so much of the day, that when opportunity granted itself for him to get out, she tried not to be too restrictive about where he could go. That, and the fact that he always came back, gave her more than enough faith in him. 

When indoors, Sang was nearly attached to her. The first few weeks took some getting used to for Kagome. She was used to being alone, and having a wolf pup following her around her apartment was new and challenging. After a while, she grew accustomed to how possessive of her he was. He learned not to bolt for her as soon as she opened the door in case a nosy neighbor was walking by as she came home. He would wait quietly outside the door when she took a shower, his nose pressed to the seam of the doorframe. And, the two usually fell asleep on the couch together. At only a few months old, Sang reached her hip, and was used to having the deep, brown fur of his back raked through as he walked past her.

“You're a pretty good Alpha,” Kouga commented, nudging his shoulder with hers. Such contact was normal for the pair, and Kagome almost anticipated it. She had long since stopped being rendered entirely speechless by his hand on her shoulder, or the arms that would brush against hers when she attempted to lift Sang without help. In the months since she adopted him, she and Kouga developed an unlikely friendship, and she usually managed to save her flustered reactions for the privacy of her own home. He would invite her over to his apartment (creeping, crawling and covered with animals as she expected), and the sight of him cooking and doting over her didn't help. Kagome usually gave herself a few minutes before and after seeing him to compose herself. She could only hope that whatever connection Kouga obviously had with wolves didn't extend to language, otherwise Sang might give away her secret. 

She resisted as long as she could, but to no avail. Nearly every trait (aside from stealing her pens) that Kouga exhibited while they worked together at the shelter was somehow righted by a friendship with him. He supported himself and his animals with odd and laborious jobs, hence the messiness of his clothes and hair. The few times he entered the shelter with some unusual cut or bruise, was usually the result of some animal being less than grateful for his altruistic behavior. 

And as for his rugged good looks and charms… Kagome couldn't explain that away. He was just incredibly handsome and sweet, and if she thought about it too long, she usually forgot her own name. 

“Look what I found,” Kagome sang, reaching into her bag and offering Kouga a folded piece of paper. 

“An apartment,” he said, after reading the listing at the top, and skimming the pixelated photos spread over the flyer.

“See what it says down there? ‘Pet Friendly’. Not that Sang is my pet, per se, but it means I won’t have to hide him as much. He might even get to run around indoors.”

“Is that something you really want?” He asked, looking at her pointedly.

Thinking back on her pup's growing size, Kagome paused.“...now that I think about it, maybe not.”

“Well, congratulations.” Kouga paused as well, shoving his hands into his pockets and focusing on the grass beneath them. In the early evening, the park was nearly abandoned and the silence between them was interjected with crickets and the pleas of children longing to stay in the nearby play area. “I actually have some news too.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah. It’s something I’ve kind of had in the works for a while now. My uncle, I told you about him, right? He lives upstate, with the farm? He wants me to come up and, see if I can manage it for him.”

“Really? That’s great.”

“Yeah he’s got a bunch of horses and cows and stuff, and...he always said he wanted me to help him out with it. I guess it’s getting kind of hard for him to do all on his own.”

“I’m really happy for you. I bet he’ll love having you around. I know me and Sang sure do.” Kagome tried to keep the cringe off of her face. She just had to mention herself and ‘love’ in the same statement. “So how long will you be gone?”

“A...few months…” 

“Oh...so, we won’t be seeing you for a while…” Kagome was glad for the waning daylight. It hid the flush on her face and the budding tears. She felt stupid the moment that they sprung to her eyes; sure, Kouga was her closest and only friend (save for Sang), but he didn't owe her anything. She couldn't have thought he would be available for night walks for the rest of her life. 

The pang in her chest said otherwise.

“It’s not for forever. I mean, even if it works out, I’ll probably come back. I don’t know. Nothing is set in stone yet.”

Kagome nodded and forced a smile. “Well, if I don’t see you for a while, I hope everything works out. And if you’re in town or anything, don’t forget us.” 

“That’s unlikely. How could I forget the crazy girl with the wolf for a pet?”

“He’s not a pet. And you’re the one who gave him to me.” She exhaled and willed herself not to cry. “Thank you, by the way. He's...the best friend I've ever had. I can't imagine my life without him.”

If her words were too veiled, she wouldn't clarify. It was hard enough being around him as often as she was, learning how to care for Sang and working together at the shelter, while ignoring her feelings for him. She could at least save herself the embarrassment of being rejected right before he left. Maybe by the time he came back to visit, her feelings would dissipate amd she could enter their friendship without expectations of anything more.

Any hopes of leaving what would be their last meeting with anything less than a broken heart were dashed when she looked up to find Kouga standing in front of her. In one swift motion, he took her hand in his and moved a few wayward strands of her from her face with the other. 

A breath passed between them, stretching out the time before he spoke. 

“He couldn't imagine his life without you either.” in one swift motion, Kouga approached, placed a chaste kiss on her cheek, and left. 

Kagome didn't remember much the walk back to her apartment, and probably forgot to make sure the hallway was clear to get Sang inside. When she finally did fell asleep on the narrow couch, Sang muscled his way next to her, and let her sob into his soft fur.

*****************************************

Kagome shoved her phone in her pocket and looked around the park. She thought about learning her wont on the back of the bench, but knew that it'd be better for her to find Sang and head home. The evenings were at their shortest for the year and the park was already deserted due to the weather. After a week of on and off snow storms, Kagome was stuck in the house more often than not, and after three days, she and Sang both needed some relief from their cabin fever. With little more than her phone and secondhand leash (which she never used on Sang, but carried in case someone interrogated her about why her ‘dog’ wasn't on one) she set out early on the afternoon. But with another storm approaching, the sky quickly grew dark and the air cold and bitter. She resisted the frigid temperatures that sought to drive her back indoors, but her resolve was breaking. Kagome abandoned her post and began searching the park for Sang.

Being inside did more than just drive her to sunlight madness. It reminded her of how lonely she was. Sang was great company; he was loyal, didn't like drama and they never fought. And in her new apartment building, she made a new pair of friends; a newlywed couple who'd moved to the city not long after their wedding. They invited her and Sang up (living directly two floors over her) for movies and drinks every so often, and even tried introducing her to one or two of their single friends. Such efforts usually went to waste, but Kagome appreciated the sentiment. She was a single girl with only her dog and a pair of neighbors as companions. Sango and Miroku were only trying to help, even though it wasn't necessary. Distance and the poor cell phone reception of the farm, did little to quell Kagome's feelings, and the fact that Kouga usually texted her at the same time everyday only made her miss him more. Besides, it was much easier to reply to his texts from the privacy of her own home than under the dinner table at Sango's.

Their conversations had a pattern. She'd ask about the farm, his uncle and the animals, particularly the horses, and he would ask about the shelter, how/what Sang was up to/eating/interacting with other animals and people, and how/what Kagome was up to/eating/interacting with other animals and people. They would move on to something unique about the day; an old movie Kouga would watch with his uncle, or some local, outdoor activity that Kagome could bring Sang to, like a food truck festival or park opening. They would text on into the night, usually past any reasonable hour and finish each exchange the same:

talk to you tomorrow. miss you

have a good night. Miss you too :)

Today, Kagome's phone stayed silent. She worried at first; Kouga mentioned that the farm was old, and maybe they lost electricity. Sometimes the bad weather was harder on the animals and Kouga's uncle, doubling his chores for the day. She told herself she didn't need ro talk to Kouga everyday, and maybe he needed a break from her himself. Checking her phone one last time, she sighed a puff of air, and scanned the park for Sang.

When she did find him, he was near the entrance of the park, snow on his muzzle and back (from digging and chasing something through the park, she figured), and looking pointedly toward the entrance. He turned to her briefly when she called his name, but only once, before turning back to stare out at the street. It was nearly as abandoned as the park, even though the yellow street lights illuminated the snow, making it look more alive than the park. Kagome couldn't see what captured his attention so intently, but a chill fell over her that had nothing to do with the cold. Before she could call out to him again, Sang took off out of the park.

Kagome looked around in disbelief before chasing after him. She didn't want to be left alone, but also trusted Sang's judgement more than anyone else's. If he had reason to go running off into the night, it was probably a good one. 

As in sync as the two were, Kagome was no wolf, and ran as fast as she could after him, which wasn't very fast in comparison. Her boots slipped along the sidewalks and took wide corners. Sang was at least half a block ahead of her, and ignored Kagome shouting his name behind her. She was trying to keep a track of where he was heading, but her focus fell to keeping up and not falling on her face in the ice and snow. At some point, Kagome registered that it began to snow, but couldn't stop to admire it. She finally noticed that they were nearing her apartment, and hoped nothing happened to it. It would be just her luck; desperately missing her best friend/crush, in a snowstorm, as her apartment burned to the ground.

Kagome felt her heart stop as her feet stilled beneath her. In front of the door to her apartment, Sang stood before a crouching man, getting his neck and back rubbed. Kagome knew this was no stranger; a particularly friendly volunteer at the shelter tried to pet Sang when Kagome brought him in for a charity event, and nearly left with only half of his face. This person was close, clearly a friend. And she and Sang only had one friend between them.

She wanted to run towards him. She wanted to run away from him. She wanted to cry and throw up and laugh at the same time, but needed to do none of those things. Kouga stood slowly, and began walking toward her, with Sang following happily behind. 

Despite the chill in the air and the snowflakes falling around her, her face and body grew suddenly warm. Kagome tried not to think about what she looked like; obviously red-faced from sprinting, eyes teary from the cold and seeing him, and hair and clothes askew. She focused instead on him, how he looked, walking toward her like some kind of dream. She tried to compare him to the image in her mind of him from the last time they were in each other's presence. She hadn't noticed, months ago, how inky black his hair was, or how blue his eyes were, or how much taller he was than her. Her crush, the one she only realized right before he left, was so fledgling and new, that she didn't stop to think too hard on them. With some distance and little else to think about, she had to tie his physical traits to the ones he showed her in his conversations with her. Before her now stood a nearly complete Kouga, one she knew with her eyes and mind.

She wondered to herself if he knew as much about her, or even wanted to.

“Hey,” he said, his face breaking to a smile.

IKagome tried to smile in return, but settled for evening out her breathing enough to respond. “Hi.” Samg barked after a moment, not wanting to be left out and they both laugjed at his interjection. A pause sat in the air between them and she spoke again. “You didn't answer my texts.”

“Yeah, I got up early to get some things done; the horses hate this weather...too cold to graze and the ground doesn't dry enough for them to walk around without hurting themselves. One of them, Lucy, I told you about her, right? She had an abscess that I had to patch up, so that took a while, and...are you...are you laughing at me?”

Kagome dipped her head and nodded through her giggling. “It's just nice to hear you go on and on about your horses. In person.”

Kouga laughed in kind and rubbed the back of his neck. “Sorry; my uncle says I oughta get myself some friends who don't walk around on four legs.”

“Well, you have me,” Kagome said with a shrug. “And Sang, when there's food on the counter.”

Kouga looked down at her, smiling and patting Sang's head. “Man, I missed you guys.”

“We missed you too.” She willed herself not to read too much into the statement, since Sang was included as well, and was probably better company. “Do you want to come upstairs?” 

Kouga went white, then immediately red, and Kagome knew it had nothing to do with the sudden gust of wind sweeping down the street. She stammered to save herself.

“I meant for coffee! Or tea! Or hot cocoa! Not like...not like that! It's...it's just cold out and I'm cold, and Sang loves the cold, but I hate it and-”

“Tea would be great,” he said, calmly, smiling as her shoulders dropped slightly in embarrassment. “My uncle has been trying to get me take my coffee the way he does: no sugar, no cream, usually used to pave driveways.”

“I think I might like to meet this uncle someday...he sounds like fun.”

“Actually,” he paused, looking away from her and around the sidewalk. The snow around them was beginning to accumulate on the sidewalk and road, but Kagome wasn't in any rush to go inside. “If it's not too weird...he's kind of like to meet you too.”

“What? Me?” 

Kouga breathed a chuckle and went on. “Yeah, I guess I...talk about you a lot, and he said, if you ever want to get out of the city for a day or two, you're always welcome.”

“I would love that.” A question stayed in the back of her mind, and she knew it would keep her from enjoying his company if she didn't address it. “So, what exactly did you tell him? About me?”

“Oh,” Kouga began, with a stammer. “Well, I don't remember specifics, just...he's always saying, ‘Anyone who’s got you looking so starry-eyed that you keep walking in cow pies has got to be something special’, and...he's not wrong.”

“Kouga-”

“I wanted to tell you before I left, but I thought maybe it was too soon. And I did kind of bug you a lot, at the shelter, and everything. And then, I kept trying to figure out a way to say it over the phone, but that just didn't seem right. And I wasn't sure if you met somebody, or just saw me as a friend, or the weird guy who gave you a wolf, and-”

“Well, ...you are right about one thing…” Kagome interrupted, using his moments of nervous stammering to collect her thoughts. She wanted to sound as cool and confident as he used to, when he'd saunter around the shelter. “You are the weird guy who bugged me all the time and gave me a wolf.

“You also were really helpful, and funny, and even when you left, it was to help your uncle. But, I couldn't stop thinking about you, and I'd wait all day for a text from you, and then fall asleep talking to you…”

Kagome gazed up to find that Kouga had nearly closed the space between them, walling over the fresh snow to stand in front of her. Their breath became twin puffs of air, and through the haze, Kouga's hand smoothed over her reddened cheek and jaw. Without thinking, she leaned into his hand, wondering how he managed to stay so warm. Her eyes drifted closed at the contact, and she thought that if her alarm clock to suddenly go off, she would likely kill someone.

*******************************  
Gods, she was beautiful. She'd had been beautiful; it was one of the the reasons he annoyed her so much when they first met. Kouga was rarely rendered speechless at first sight, and when it finally happened, instead of charming and sweet, he turned into a twelve year old. She flushed so prettily when he bothered her, so he kept doing it. And when the opportunity to see her outside of the confines of the shelter presented itself, he jumped at the chance. And she did not disappoint. She and Sang were a perfect match from almost the moment they met, and as she grew more attached to the wolf, Kouga grew more attached to her. Leaving her broke his heart, and there days where even the sight of the horses and wolves his uncle adopted didn't bring him as much joy as a glance from her would have. When his uncle, feeling better and able to care for most of the farm's tasks alone, finally sent him home, he did so with a simple command: 

“Next time you come to visit, you bring that girl with ‘ya, or i'll figure you ain't got the sense you were both with.”

The train ride back to the city gave him opportunity to craft what he would say, and the walk from the station to her apartment chance to perfect it. Watching Sang bound up to him was a welcome surprise, and he relished seeing his old friend again. 

And then she turned the corner, panting heavily, under the yellowed streetlights, and every perfectly crafted word he planned was lost. He hoped against hope that she hadn't met anyone. She never mentioned anyone in her texts aside from Sang and her two neighbors, and he was certain that after seeing her again, that if anyone else got a glimpse of her now, they would be as immediately and completely in love with her as he was.

They exchanged some words, though the blood in his ears was rushing so loud, he couldn't hear much of what he was even saying to her.When she invited him up, he had to know how she felt about him. If they were embarking on another phase of their friendship, he wanted to know, so he could steel his heart and school his actions around her. He reached for her without quite meaning to, and when she leaned into his touch instead of away from it, Kouga had his answer. 

No daydream could prepare his for the softness of her lips against his. He sighed against her, and felt her relax under his touch. He wanted to be slow, and take his time, but her warm breath over the cool night air and the smoothness of her cheek under his farm-calloused hand was too much. An arm wrapped itself around her back, bringing her flush against him. 

Pressing his forehead against hers, Kouga tried to take deep breaths, only to have his lungs filled with more of her, and he smiled at Kagome's reaction. She was similarly flushed and grinning.

“So, what you're saying is, I won you over.”

Kagome rolled her eyes, and Kouga had to laugh. Once upon a time that was the closest to a smile he could get from her.

“More like wore me down,” she answered, still smiling.

Kouga found that he could not break contact with her completely. He wanted to hold her hand and kiss her, run his finger through her hair and feel her pulse under his hand all at once. She didn't seem to mind his ministrations (though he could feel the heat rolling off of Sang, who sat l, still as a stone next to him), but he also didn't want to assume anything too soon.

“Do you...still want me to come up?” he asked, nervously, his face hovering close to hers.

Kagome looked a little embarrassed, before worrying at her lip and answering, as seriously as she could. “Just for tea.”

“Just for tea,” he repeated, grinning wolfishly as he followed her inside.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: AGHHHHHH. I'm so happy to be done with this, and so...unsure how I feel about this. I think it turned out better than I thought it would, but its so much UNlike how I wanted it to go. Its a mixed bag of emotions over here, but this is my first Inuyasha fic EVER, and I'm glad I dipped my toes in the fandom. Thanks to all the awesome authors who challenged me and wouldn't let me forget that I promised to finish this.
> 
> -PointyObjects


End file.
